Life Story
by Meda-Chan
Summary: Tenten is bumbed about her failed mission. It left lee in the hospital. She finds Naruto and trains with him and the pervysage. The pervysage leaving her with an unthinkable task...what will our young kunoichi do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this if the first Chapter posted by Meda-Chan. Im really new to this, so please dont get mad at what i write...and if you review, please make sure they are only there to help, and not make fun of my writing. If you write critisizing words, please dont be tooooo bad. Thank You. And i do not own Naruto, if i did, Tenten would have **WAY **more parts than she does now. And she would not be left out of missions.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Permission**

Tenten walked slowly through Kohona. A flower placed in between her gentle hands. She held a look of disappointment on her face, along with grief and sorrow. She was headed towards the hospital, to visit a friend.

She walked in knowing the exact room number and which floor it was on. It was obvious to her sense she had been there everyday that week. She knocked on the door twice before sliding it open. She walked in gazing around the room, there stood her sensei, staring down at the younger boy in the bed, her teammate. Neji stood off far corner with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He only opened them to eye tenten before closing them again.

She made her way over to the boy's bedside, taking out the old flower and putting in the new. Her eyes drifted to the boy's face, lee's face, his eyes closed. She was at the age of fifteen while Neji and lee both sixteen. Lee lay there quietly, his face looking like a child's. His expression was peaceful, not like the night that caused him to be there.

"I'm sorry lee-kun…" She started staring down at him. "Its not your fault" Neji said from his corner. He knew tenten had been blaming herself for lee's injuries. "Neji's right, it was an accident" Gai said as he placed a hand on lee's shoulder. Tenten looked down, she knew it was her fault, she had the chance to save him but didn't. She nodded to them so they wouldn't continue to tell her she was wrong.

"Tenten, how about you take the rest of the day off" Gai replied. He knew what day it was. He felt sorry for his student to have to deal with the day coming up, the anniversary of her parents death. Tenten nodded. "Thank you Gai-sensei" She bowed respectfully to him as she walked to the door. She didn't bother saying bye to Neji, she wouldn't get a reply form him.

She made her way back through Kohona. She gazed around, she was one of the few chunin who didn't have families. She knew naruto was one the same as her, along with Sasuke. But naruto was different, He didn't know his family at all. Thinking of the loud-mouth ninja made her eyes drift over to the ramen shop. She spotted his spiky blonde hair. He was going on about the different types of ramen to a man. It was a man she had recognized but never really got the chance to speak to. He went by the name of Jiraiya, one of the three legendary sanins.

She walked over calmly, taking the open seat beside naruto. Naruto turned his attention over to her. "Hello Tenten-chan!" he cheered. "Hello Naruto-kun" she replied in a low tone. She ordered a bowl of ramen. The ramen shop owner stared at her. "How is that young fellow on your team…uh…Lee-kun isn't it?" he asked. Tenten tensed, her body relaxed slightly. She looked up at him, a forced smile on her face.

"He's doing fine, the doctor said he should be waking in a couple of days, and he should be getting out in a couple of weeks" tenten replied. Naruto gasped. "bushy-brow's in the hospital?!" Tenten nodded. "It's my fault…" she murmured softly. "Eh? Tenten-chan, you say something?" Naruto asked, he couldn't exactly hear what she said. "I said it's my fault, It's my fault lee is in the hospital now. I'm the one who wasn't fully focused on our mission. He is injured because I made the stupid mistake of trying to show off on our mission!" She yelled in an angry tone. It was not like she was mad at naruto, but at herself.

She was mad at herself for trying to prove herself in front of her comrades. She hated being weak, the only thing she was good at was weaponry. She had weak but fair chakra control, and she was weak at using certain Jutsu.

Jiraiya and naruto both stared at her, along with the ramen shop owner. She felt heat rise up her face. She looked down into her bowl of ramen. Naruto sighed, knowing what it was like to try and prove yourself to everyone. A grin came to his lips. "Why don't you come and train with us. The pervy-sage can teach you a lot" Naruto replied. Tenten glanced at naruto out of the corner of her eye. Training, was that what she needed?. Jiraiya stood, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Im sure your mother would be proud of you, you have a wonder skill with weapons as she did" He said. The older man turned. Tenten's eyes grew slightly wide. "Wait, how do you know my mother?" she asked. She knew nothing of her father, except he was a master with weapons as she was. The man stopped in his tracks. "I was her sensei, she was my favorite student, besides Minato Namikaze" he responded. Her sensei, than that meant he knew a lot of her mother. Naruto only blinked. "Eh?, so my father, and Tenten-Chan's mother were on the same team pervy-sage?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya didn't answer, he continued on to walk. "Naruto, I'm want to take up your offer to train with you" She said. "That's great, meet me here in the morning, ok" Naruto said eagerly, jumping up. "It'll be great to have someone to train with" Naruto said happily. "I cant wait, see you later tenten-chan" Naruto said running off towards his apartment.

Tenten stood paying for her ramen. She walked back to her apartment. She slipped her hand into her pocket, searching around for the key. It wasn't there. She sighed, she lost her key again. "Behind your headband" she heard Neji speak. Tenten reached up taking off her headband, her key falling down to the ground. Neji bent down picking up the key and opening the door for her.

"Thank you" she said as she walked in, Neij behind her. "How's lee?" she asked. "The same as when you left" Neji answered closing the door behind her. Tenten sat down on her couch sighing, thinking of her day. "Tenten" Neji started as he sat down beside her, wraping his arms around her into a hug. "Are you finaly going to tell me why, every year you never show up for training or missions around this time?" he asked.

Tenten sighed, I was about time for her to tell. He was her boyfriend after all. Tenten and neji were secretly dating behind their teams backs. If it was revealed aloud to everyone their training sessions and missions wouldn't go as planned.

"When I was born I lived with my mother and father." she started. "My mohter was a master in weapons. She could hit her target without even looking" she said with a smile on her face, proud of her mother. "My father was a Mochi maker, he owned his own shop. He made the best mochi in the whole land, people would come by just to try his Mochi." she said. Neji nodded, to show she had his full attention.

"They were sent off on a special mission when I was 5. I had just started at the academy then. I remmber waiting at our neighbors house, watching the window for my father to come in, for my mother to come in and hug me and tell me how the mission went, and for my father to come in and brag about how many enemies my mother struck without missing" she said again. "I ended up waiting in that same spot, refusing to move from that spot until I saw either of them." She said her voice crackeling. "I remmber staying there until the hokage himself came to speak to me. He told me that both my parents were missing."

It was silence for a while before tenten started speaking again. "I don't think I fully understood it all at that time, I was still a little kid. Till this day, no one has found them or heard from them at all. But every year on that day, I go stand at the memorial stone, thinking of them" she finished her story without sheding a tear. Maybe because neji was there and she didn't want to show him her weak emotion side. Neji leaned down kissing her forehead. "But today, I met Naruto's sensei, Jiraiya-Sama, he said he knew my mother and naruto asked me to train under him. Im tempted to do it, maybe I can find out some things about my father" Tenten replied. "I think you should. I will be training with Hisashi-Sama, and lee's out for a while" Neji said.

Quietness ran throiugh the room again. Tenten closed her eyes and leaned back onto neji's chest. He may have been a rude jerk around the others, but when they were alone, he was her comfort. She fell asleep, hearing neji say he'd be there for her forever.

* * *

Thank You for reading the first chapter to Meda-Chan's fanficiton. I will try to do good...

Preview of Chapter 2:

Jiraiya payed attention to the techniques Tenten used. It was simple to see that Tenten was better than Naruto at her Tai-Jutsu skills. Naruto hoped to his feet, rubbing the brusied red mark on his face. A grin made it to his lips as he dusted the dirt off his cloths. "That was good Tenten-Chan, but i will win" Naruto said. Tenten smirked back. "This comes from training endlessly with a impatient hyper boy, and a grumpy hyugha" she said as she got back into fighting stance. "That's enough" Jiraiya spoke, stoping the two. ''Awe come on Pervy-sage, we just started" Naruto whined. Jiraiya walked over to the two, pulling out the big scroll that is worn on his back. "Is Tenten-chan gonna be able to summon a toad like me?!" Naruto asked, excitment in his eyes. Jiraiya looked at tenten, ignoring the spikey haired boy. Tenten looked at the scroll confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2First Day of Training**

Tenten woke up the next day in her bed. Neji must have carried her to her bed when she fell asleep. She went to her bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting her hair up in the buns she love. Neji must have taken them down as well. She grabbed her kunai pouch, and some scrolls in case she needed them.

She walked to her refrigerator, grabbing a piece of Mochi she made earlier. She had packed a box of Mochi for her lunch later on. She got to her door, grabbing her Konnoha band. She pulled it up to her face, placing it over her forehead and tying it in the back.

She opened up her door and walked out into her village.

She ran, pacing herself to the ramen shop to meet Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto was there, eating ramen, Jiraiya leaning outside the shop. "Good morning Jiraiya-sensei" she said bowing to him. "Good Morning Naruto-kun" she said giving a real smile. "Guh morin Temtem-Ban" Naruto said with his mouth filled with ramen. Tenten blinked. Naruto swallowed then smiled. "I said Good Morning Tenten-Chan" he said lifting the bowl to his mouth and drinking juice made form his delicious noodles.

"Let's go train now" Naruto said happily standing. "Put it on my tab" Naruto said to the shop owner. The man merely nodded, going on about his business. "Great, follow me" Jiraiya said as he walked, his hands at his sides. "This is going to be great, I haven't trained with anyone in a while. And I've never trained with you before" Naruto said happily. Tenten nodded, she was paying attention to her blonde comrade, but her thoughts were on Jiraiya, thinking of what to ask of her mother.

They soon made it to a clearing. Jiraiya stopped and faced the two young shinobi. "Ok, I want to see what you've got Tenten" Jiraiya said. Tenten nodded, crouching down into a fighting stance, her hand far away from her kunai pouch, but could easily be there in a flash. Jiraiya held his hand up. "I want you to spar with Naruto" He said glancing at Naruto. Naruto blinked, he had never spared against Tenten, but he was up for it.

Tenten nodded, jumping back a few meters, leaving space between them. "Begin" Jiraiya said jumping back himself. Naruto grinned a foxy grin. "Here I come" he said running towards her. Naruto didn't know much, except she was dangerous when there was throwing space. He remembered her match against Temari, and how they fought together on their missions.

Tenten smirked as Naruto was getting, maybe naruto doubted her tai-jutsu skills. She waited for the blond boy to get close, he swung his right arm at her, she dodged it with ease, grabbing his are and sliding over the punch. Naruto continued throwing punches, tenten dodging each one moving as if she were a ballerina dancing across her spotlight stage.

Naruto gritted his teeth, it was annoying that he hadn't landed one blow on her. His eyes lead back to his sensei then landed on Tenten. He threw his hands together, forming a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he yelled as Five clones appeared. He ordered four to go after Tenten. Tenten sat back waiting, Kunai in hand. She threw them, releasing them, as they flew she was right behind them. The kunai took out the clones of Naruto, Tenten reached in, punching the real, Naruto, the clone beside him disappearing in smoke. Naruto rolled back, grunting at the impact of her attack. He had rolled back a couple of meters, her punch was strong.

Jiraiya payed attention to the techniques Tenten used. It was simple to see that Tenten was better than Naruto at her Tai-Jutsu skills. Naruto hoped to his feet, rubbing the bruised red mark on his face. A grin made it to his lips as he dusted the dirt off his cloths. "That was good Tenten-Chan, but i will win" Naruto said. Tenten smirked back. "This comes from training endlessly with a impatient hyper boy, and a grumpy hyugha" she said as she got back into fighting stance. "That's enough" Jiraiya spoke, stopping the two. ''Awe come on Pervy-sage, we just started" Naruto whined. Jiraiya walked over to the two, pulling out the big scroll that is worn on his back. "Is Tenten-chan going to be able to summon a toad like me?!" Naruto asked, excitement in his eyes. Jiraiya looked at tenten, ignoring the spiky haired boy. Tenten looked at the scroll confused.

He unrolled the large scroll. Tenten looked at them all, along the list she could see many names, Naruto's was the last, beside a empty slot. "Sign your name here in blood" He instructed. Naruto waited at the side. "Come on Tenten-chan, do it! Do it!" Naruto said. He wondered what animal she would make a contact with. Tenten looked oddly at Naruto. She drew her hand to her mouth, biting her thumb, then the rest of her fingers, wincing at the slight trigger of pain. She pressed down, stamping the white space on the scroll. She signed her name then looked over to Jiraiya for further instructions.

"I will show you the proper hand signs for this Summoning Jutsu" Jiraiya said putting his hands together. "Here is a simple demonstration" he said. He stepped back, giving space between them. "This is cool, watch Tenten-Chan" Naruto said, a goofy grin on his face. Jiraiya made a series of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu" he yelled, pushing his hand down on the ground, smoke rose. As the smoke cleared, Jiraiya could be seen standing on top of a toad. Tenten smiled. It was amazing to see.

"Now let's see you try" Jiraiya said as he toad disappeared. Tenten nodded, she started doing the hand sings, summoning chakra. "Summoning Jutsu" Tenten yelled and threw her hand down to the ground as Jiraiya did. Naruto leaned in to see if she did it right, Jiraiya did as well. Smoke cleared and tenten was sitting, with a ball of fur, curled into a ball on her lap. "Um…I think I did it.." she said. "It's a little fur ball" Naruto said reaching down to rub it. As his hand got close, the ball moved, glaring at naruto and flashing it's little teeth before biting onto Naruto's finger. Naruto stood still for a moment, before screaming out in pain. He swung his arm trying to get the little fur ball off, but it wouldn't loosen. "Tenten-Chan Get it off!!" Naruto yelled as he ran in circles. Jiraiya laughed, falling over and griping his sides. Tenten giggled to herself, then got up to help. She followed Naruto in circles. "Get if off!" Naruto yelled again. "I will if you stop running in circles, stay still" tenten said holding back more laughs. "It hurts" Naruto yelled.

After running in a couple of more circles naruto was stopped by tenten. She was able to get the little ball of fur off him. She sat down, holding it, rubbing the small creature's little head. It looked up at her, it didn't look like a baby creature, nor did It look old. "What is your name little one?" Jiraiya asked, it glanced over at him. "Suki" it said in a low voice. Naruto glared at it. "Suki, stupid little fox…" he mumbled looking down at his finger, tenten hand bandaged it up for him. Suki looked to Naruto, hissing. "Naruto, be nice to Suki-Kun" Tenten said standing with the little fox. "Um…Jiraiya-sensei, what is the purpose of this technique?" Tenten asked.

"To be able to call upon an allies in battle to assist you. I see Suki-kun has chosen you, as he did to your mother." Jiraiya said standing. He turned facing the sun. Tenten stood quickly. "Is it true that my mother was able to summon Suki-Kun?" she asked. "Yes, but she was able to summon him in his full state, what you have summoned is merely existing off the small amount of chakra you put forth." He said. Tenten nodded. She had pulled out her container of Mochi, Suki eating some along with Naruto. "I want to be able to learn every technique you taught my mother, please teach me" Tenten said bowing, holding Suki close to her. "I will accept you as my student, on once condition.." Jiraiya spoke. Tenten listened eagerly. "You have to leave your old team?" he finished.

Tenten's jaw dropped. "L-leave my t-team?" she said in a shocked state. "I-I cant leave them behind, they are the most important thing in my life" She protested. Naruto didn't take part in the conversation, he stood on the sidelines, listening and eating Mochi, he reached down for the last piece when he saw suki eating it, he glared at the little fur ball, chasing it in circles, suki having the big piece of Mochi in it's mouth. "It's my condition, take it or leave it. Naruto and I are leaving in two days, you come and learn new techniques, or you stay behind with you dysfunctional team." Tenten's eyes flashed into a glare, she held back the anger in her body. She wanted to punch Jiraiya as hard as he could. Instead she turned and walked off, suki disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "That's not nice pervy-sage" Naruto glared, he had stopped chasing Suki, staring at tenten and Jiraiya. Suki scurried off, eating the Mochi behind Tenten.

"Now she wont join us for training anymore" Naruto said. "She will be back, If she's anything like her mother, I know she will" Jiraiya said as he stared walking. Naruto blinked. "What is that suppose to mean?" he asked with a confused expression on his face. Naruto followed after him..

Tenten made it home, she sat down on her bed, glaring up at the ceiling. She couldn't betray Gai-sensei like that, she couldn't abandon Lee, and she definitely couldn't leave behind her love, Neij. She rolled on her side. It was going to be hard to decide between the two.


	3. Sorry

. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. They really mean a lot to me. I will try to keep the story good for my viewers.

Im kind of having trouble with getting things up, im still new to the whole fanfiction uploading thing...sorry, i will try to fix it, but i will be updating. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS

I hope it's ok...

Preview of Chapter 3:

Neji looked down at Tenten, shocked by her words. His arms were at his side, fists in balls. "I'm sorry.." Tenten said in a low voice. "...I'm not sure what i want" she said after a moment. Neji turned to the side, his girlfriend, comrade, best friend just old him that she might be leaving him, to learn new techniques. "If you go, when do you leave?" he asked, holding back the anger in his voice. "In tomorrow.." she said still not making eye contact. Neji turned to the door, putting his hand on the handle. "I hope you choose what's best for you" he said leaving. Tenten fell to her knee's, her decision was hard enough, it didn't help that Neji didn't stay to comfort her. She didn't know what to do...

I hope to get more reviews...I would also like to know of my viewers would like this to stay a Tenten x Neji, or should it become a Tenten x Naruto?..


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, here's chapter 3. I guess since I'm new, it will take a while for me to get the hang of things here…But here we go…………….

* * *

**Chapter 3 Tenten's Decision **

Tenten shifted In her bed. She sat up looking at her window, reaching under her mattress she pulled out a kunai and threw it at her opening window. She heard a grunt and saw Neji fall, catching himself. "Oh, Neji, I'm sorry, I thought it was someone else" She said getting off her bed and walking to him. Her Kunai nearly grazed the top of his arm. "Good morning to you too.." Neji mumbled as he griped his arm.

She grabbed some bandages. "Take off your shirt Neji, I need to clean it" she said smiling, a small blush over her face. Neji and tenten had been dating for a while, they knew what would happen if they ever attempted physical contact. They both understood the terms, the most they ever did was kiss, lightly. Neji removed the kunai, it being ripped on the arm. "I'll get that fixed for you.." she said.

Neji waited calmly as she wrapped the cut on his arm. He could tell something was wrong with her, the whole time he was there she never made eye contact, her hands were nervous wrapping his cut. "So, did Lee wake up, I bet he's training alrea-" tenten was cut off by Neji's voice. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, placing his hand over her's. Tenten tensed, then released, relaxing her body. "Neji, today, I was training with Jiraiya-sama, and Naruto" she said sighing. "I learned a new technique, that I know I wont be able to master unless I train with them more" she said standing, walking over to her bed.

Neji stood, putting his shirt back on. "And what's wrong with that, Lee will still be out for a couple of weeks, it will be good for you" Neji said. Tenten looked down. "Jiraiya-sama said he's leaving with Naruto tomorrow.." she said sighing. Neji nodded. "So you wont be able to master the technique with out Jiraiya-sama" Neji said staring at her, he held her hand. "Neji…I want to continue to learn this technique, he knows a lot about my mother, I want to learn more of her" she said staring him in the eyes. "I'm sure when he returns he'll let you learn the technique" Neji smiled lightly to her. "It's not that simple.." tenten said standing. Neji stood along with her. "…He wants me to leave with him" she said.

Neji looked down at Tenten, shocked by her words. His arms were at his side, fists in balls. "I'm sorry.." Tenten said in a low voice. "...I'm not sure what I want" she said after a moment. Neji turned to the side, his girlfriend, comrade, best friend just old him that she might be leaving him, to learn new techniques. "If you go, when do you leave?" he asked, holding back the anger in his voice. "Tomorrow.." she said still not making eye contact. Neji turned to the door, putting his hand on the handle. "I hope you choose what's best for you" he said leaving. Tenten fell to her knee's, her decision was hard enough, it didn't help that Neji didn't stay to comfort her. She didn't know what to do

**Later…**

Tenten finally managed to get out of her house. After Neji left that morning, she started packing. Her decision still wasn't finale, but she packed in case. She walked through the Forrest of the training grounds where she was with naruto and Jiraiya the previous day. She looked down at her hand, thinking of the jutsu. She started performing hand sings. "Summoning Jutsu" She said throwing her hand down onto the ground. Again the attempt to the jutus failed. Suki appeared in his little fox form again.

He grinned. "Do you have any Mochi, Tenten-Sama?" suki asked. Tenten smiled, petting Suki's head. "I'm sorry no, but the next time I summon you, I promise to have Mochi waiting for you" She said. Suki purred as tenten petted his head. "Aoi, Tenten-chan" Naruto yelled coming up from behind her. "Hey Naruto-kun" she said bending down to pick up Suki. Naruto instantly glared at the little ball of fur. "Let's go hang out tenten-chan" Naruto said grabbing Tenten's hand and pulling her and suki. "Naruto, where are we going?" tenten asked as she ran to keep up with him and not trip. "you'll see" Naruto said making it to a small stream. He pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants quickly, leaving nothing but his boxers. He jumped into the water, howling.

Tenten blinked at naruto. He stared swimming around. "Come one, get in" Naruto cheered. "The water's great" he replied. Tenten gave him a cold stare. "Naruto, I am a girl, I can just go strip like you and jump in" She said, a small blush on her face. Naruto blushed. "I've seen the female body before, it wont matter" he said swishing around in the water. Tenten glared, her blush deepened. "Baka!" she yelled picking up a rock, she knew a kunai would leave a open wound, so a rock wouldn't be too bad. She threw the rock, hitting Naruto. Like an idiot he didn't move and go hit, falling into the current of the water. Tenten gasped, putting down suki.

"Naruto!" Tenten yelled as she searched the water. There was no sign of the boy anywhere. She jumped in the water, fighting the current to get to the bottom of the stream. Naruto was down there, his foot caught between two rocks. (I have no idea how that happened…) Tenten came up for air then rushed back down into the water, getting the boy lose. She pulled him up to the bank, panting, the water was strong, it was hard for her to get herself, and naruto out. She laid him on his back. "Naruto!" she yelled shaking him.

Tenten stared down at Naruto, he wasn't breathing. She tried to remember some of the survival steps she learned in the academy. She tilted Naruto's head back, leaning down and putting her lips to his, pushing air into his body. She held the position for a moment, until naruto came conscious. She sat back, sighing. "Baka, why didn't you dodge it?" she said glaring, but smiled with relief, knowing the boy would be ok. Naruto sat up, he didn't say anything. "Naruto you ok..?" she asked, blinking at him. Naruto smiled, a blush on his face. "Tenten-chan, you kissed me" He said grinning. "NO!, it was…and attempt to save you…"

Tenten's worried eyes turned into a glare. "Naruto. You. Were. Conscious. The. Whole. Time" Tenten said glaring deeply at Naruto. Naruto started to slowly scoot his body away, tenten looked mad. "Would you kill me if I said yes?" naruto asked getting to is feet, running. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" Naruto yelled as he ran. Tenten was quick on his heels. "Accident, yeah right, you sat there and let me do it, you enjoyed it you little twit!" she yelled. Tenten caught up to Naruto, grabbing him and hitting him on the head. Naruto merely laughed. "What's so funny, did I not hit you hard enough Baka?" Tenten glared down at him. Naruto laughed again. "NO, it hurt, but that's not what I'm laughing it" He said smiling. "Then what are you laughing at?" She said. "Your face, it was red" Naruto smirked. Tenten flushed. "Wha….NO!…I…aagrh" Tenten glared, hitting the boy again.

Tenten walked home, leaving naruto stuck in a tree. She crossed her arms. "Face is red, Ha, why would my face be red. Stupid Baka.." Tenten said angrily. "Who's a Baka?" Tenten turned around to see Hinata, smiling back. "Eh..oh it was nothing Hinata-Sama" Hinata replied. "Tenten-Kun, w-we are having a m-meeting….T-Tsunade-sama has called for a m-meeting to-today.." Hinata replied. Tenten nodded. "Thank you for telling me Hinata-sama" Tenten smiled. "um..H-have you seen N-n-naruto-K-kun?" Hinata asked, a deep blush on her face. Tenten smiled. "Down at the creek near the open fields" Tenten replied. "I was training with him earlier…" she said.

Hinata nodded, going on her way. Tenten headed down to the Hokage's office. She didn't know if she could face Neji, not after the talk they had that morning. She was too nervous. She sighed walking up the steps, many shinobi running up and down the steps in a hurry. Something was going on, but what was it. She jumped to the side to avoid a man running, it seemed he wasn't going to stop.

She walked up the steps to the Hokage's office. Sighing as she got to the door. She stood there a moment before going in. 'I wonder what this meeting is about?..' She questioned herself before going in. She stood at the door, hearing Jiraiya voice, with Tsunade. "You know what's happening, why risk it?" she heard Jiraiya say. "It's not that simple Jiraiya, you know the rules" Tsunade barked back. "I'm not going to let the children of both my students go rot" Jiraiya said. "Nothing can be done" Tsunade yelled back at him. "A lot can be done, I'm taking them both out of the village tomorrow." He said. "I forbid you!" Tsunade yelled.

"It has to be done, Tsunade, you know this.." Jiraiya said in a calmer tone. "But, it wont be good on her team. With Lee-kun in the hospital and N-" tsunade was cut off. "Tsunade, it's a set deal, I'm taking her tomorrow. We are going to leave the village, and we are not returning for three years" He said. Tenten was leaned against the door, obviously they were speaking of her. "Tenten. Come in!" Tenten blushed. She was caught.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 4: 

The three stood at the gate. The Konnoha Nine standing behind them. "it looks like your going to become stronger again eh Naruto-Kun?" said lee. Naruto smiled to the boy on the crutch. "Yes, I want to get stronger. I'm sure you will be strong as well, when I get back, I'll show you all my new Jutsu I learn." Naruto grinned his foxy grin. "B-be careful Naruto-kun" she said hiding behind a blush. Tenten kept her eye's from drifting to Neji. She knew they would be glaring back at her. "Tenten-Chan, get stronger" Tenten turned to her teammate, lee. He was giving her the 'good-guy pose' Tenten smiled. "I will Lee-Kun" she smiled. Tenten turned to face Neji, keeping her eyes down. "Good bye Neji, I-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. Neji didn't care anymore, everyone could find out their secret. Naruto blinked at them. Tenten was flushed. "Don't die out there Baka" he said with a smirk. Tenten smiled, hugging him.


End file.
